Germany x Reader- House that Built Me
by SagishiKaneko
Summary: You've been put into a coma and Germany is doing his best to deal with it.


I know they say you can't go home again.  
>I just had to come back one last time.<p>

-Reader's Pov-  
>You were in a hospital bed, a man sitting in a chair near your bed watching over your sleeping form. It had been a year since you had gone into a coma. You hadn't moved an inch from the bed you were placed in, not even a twitch.<p>

(In your mind)  
>Today was a special day, like always. You had no clue you were actually in a coma but you always got to re-live your happiest moments so you were almost always happy.<p>

Always closing your eyes and feeling the emotions and moments you had with the German. This German's name was Ludwig. He was a tall muscular man with slicked back blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and the cutest smile when he actually showed it.

Right now you were in your home cuddled in his arms, watching a movie.

Ma'am I know you don't know me from adam,  
>but these hand prints on the on the front steps are mine.<p>

-Reader's Pov-  
>You walked up the stairs of your house when the movie was over and Ludwig had left. You felt a sadness deep in your chest. You don't know why but it felt like you had lost something forever. Every time Ludwig hugged you or gave you a kiss, something told you this wasn't right.<p>

Like your mind was telling you that he wasn't real. But you couldn't believe it. If Ludwig was gone, then you were gone too.

-Ludwig's Pov-  
>I watched _'s sleeping face. She always seemed so peaceful and it made my heart hurt. _ was always sharing those kind of moments with me.<p>

I laid my head in my hands, my face as blank as ever. A single tear came out of my eyes when I tried to blink it away.

'I wonder what she's dreaming about.'

up those stairs in that little back bedroom,  
>is where I did my homework and learned to play guitar.<p>

-Reader's Pov-  
>When you reached the room where you and Ludwig liked to be in and you walked over to the window. Looking out all you saw was black, that's all you ever saw.<p>

Looking over in a corner of the room you saw a guitar covered in dust. A smile was brought to your lips as remembered Ludwig trying to teach you how to play. A paper and pencil sat next to it and you thought about the days when you did your homework as he played.

-Ludwig's Pov-  
>I always brought my guitar to play for _. When she had been awake she had loved it when I played it for her.<p>

A song came to mind and I began to play, humming along to the tune.

and I bet you didn't know,  
>under that live oak,<br>my favorite dog is buried in the yard.

-Reader's Pov-  
>You were now in the backyard. You thought back to when one of Ludwig's dogs had died. He hadn't cried but you knew that he was sad. So you buried him under a tree and had cried for the both of you.<p>

Thought if I could touch this place or feel it.  
>This brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else.  
>Thought that maybe I could find myself.<p>

-Ludwig's Pov-  
>The house always felt empty without her there. I tried to do everything that I could to keep from being there. But when I slept I only thought about one thing. _ isn't coming back. I just had a feeling that I was right.<p>

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory.<br>From the house that, built me.

-Reader's Pov-  
>Tears welled up in your eyes at all the memories. You knew know, Ludwig had never been here, wherever you were. All you were seeing was memories, now cold at the loss of Ludwig.<p>

You lay down under the tree you had been standing by. You closed your eyes as more tears came. You felt your heart slowing in your chest. But it didn't hurt.

'I wonder if I'll ever see Ludwig again.' you sucked i a stuttering breath and your heart stalled then stopped. But all the while a guitar sang you to sleep and a humming sound made you feel at ease.

A smile played on your lips as your mind faded into the dark.

-Ludwig's Pov-  
>I had closed my eyes as I played. Swaying to the music I pictured _ healthy again standing beside me.<p>

When the song was over I looked at _. Her chest had stopped moving and all signs of life were gone. A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I put my guitar away. I walked over to her and leaned down.

I kissed both of her eye lids and then sweetly kissed her lips.

"Sweet dreams _. I hope to see you again some time."

Thought if I could touch this place or feel it,  
>This brokenness might start healing.<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else.  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<br>If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.

Won't take nothin' but a memory from the house that,  
>Built me.<p>

I love you Ludwig.


End file.
